The use of multitone telephone dialing has become increasingly popular and has resulted in numerous means to create the required dual tones, one of the more popular being the employment of digital-to-analog tone synthesis. The application of this technique to the radio telephone art however has been handicapped in that the prior art fails to provide a compact, reliable, and economical digital tone generator including an automatic number identification means whereby all generating stations may be accurately identified.